Idol-Loid - A Vocaloid Fanfiction
by Northern Rabbits
Summary: Miku is just an ordinary girl. Just like everyone else, she has dreams. But...her dreams are coming true! Miku has the opportunity to become an idol along with her best friends, Rin, Luka and Meiko. But when Meiko finds out Miku has a crush on Kaito Shion. Will the drama affect their idol-career?
1. Chapter 1 - Spring Onion Butter

**Author's note: This is my very first submission to . This is about the main or most of the Vocaloids. (There will be Utualoids later into the story) The characters go to school like regular ol' people except, their idols in the making~! This is sort of like Idolm ster, but some things are noticeably different. Anyways. I talk too much. Enjoy and Review~! - _Northern Rabbits_**

Chapter 1 - Spring Onion Butter

* * *

Miku Hatsune screamed. The bluenette cursed her alarm clock for being so darn old, but yet she couldn't afford to buy a new one. She rushed out of her green and white bed, tripping over her favourite fluffy green carpet. Unable to catch herself, being the Klutz she is, she landed hard. "Oof-" She exclaimed before quickly sitting up and brushing off her spring onion patterned pajama pants. She got up and sped off to the bathroom across the hall, grabbing her school uniform hanging on the wall near her door on her way in. Miku lived alone so she couldn't really depend on anyone to come wake her up when she slept in. A few minutes later, the bathroom door burst open and Miku emerged wearing a blue and white sailor-like uniform. Before heading downstairs she made sure to stop in front of her medium sized mirror and do a little check-and-reflect on herself. "Middle School 3rd year school girl and Idol In Training, Hatsune Miku, is going to capture your hearts! The young teen spun around on her tippy-toes before doing a double peace sign and running out her bedroom door, and down the wooden stairs.  
Her long teal-green hair was pulled into her trademark twintails. Today, she wore her white thigh-high socks that she had gotten as a gift from her friend Luka. She would never admit it but she only wore these socks at an attempt to catch the attention of her long-time-super-secret crush. Kaito Shion. The dark blue haired, musically talented High school 2nd year. Luka and Rin were the only ones who knew about Miku's little crush. Miku would tell Meiko but Meiko has a deep love for Kaito as well and she didn't want to ruin their friendship over something silly like a boy.

Most of Miku's friends were already in High-School. People usually would talk about how weird it is for a Middle Schooler to know anyone older than her who isn't related to them but Miku knew them from their job.  
Miku works as an Idol for Idol-Loid Productions, an agency that helps girls achieve their dreams of being idols. They would model and sing songs, sometimes they would get to even be on stage! And another plus was that Miku got to meet some really amazing people!

Miku popped some bread into the toaster and made sure not to set it too high that it would burn. She set her bag with the cute little charm on it of Miyuki-chan, her favourite idol of all time! Miyuki had long blonde hair and sang the cutest songs! Miku dreamt of wearing cute outfits just like Miyuki-chan one day and singing her own songs on stage for millions of fans as she packed her school bag with her homework and textbooks. She checked her teal wrist watch. 7:47 AM. That's tons of time!  
As she buttered her toast with her favourite Spring Onion butter she looked up at the kitchen's wall clock.

8:40 AM.

"Well that can't be right..." Miku muttered to herself and she set her toast down next to her bag and walked over to the living room.

She flipped through channels until she finally got to the news channel. They were just finishing up on their segment on paper made out of elephant poop. Gross.  
The time showed and everything was a blur of hair, shoes and Spring Onion Butter.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE NONE OF THE CLOCKS IN MY HOUSE WOOORK!" Miku hollered to the heavens as she ran down the simple sidewalk towards her school, Chantevat Middle School. Her toast was bouncing around in her mouth and the butter was getting on her cheeks but she couldn't care less at the moment. Her hair flew in the breeze but as she made a turn, it flew straight into her face.

Stupid Gravity.

Unable to see her surroundings and enslaved into darkness, Miku spat out her toast to get the thick hair out of her face. If she stopped running, she would be late for sure! Sadly, she had to continue to run while fighting the sea of teal-green latched to her face. As she fumbled around she heard approaching footsteps. Miku panicked and quickly freed her face from the tangled hair.

"I'm free!" She exclaimed, "W-Wait! Watch ou-" Was all she could manage to say before her vision went from darkness, to day light to darkness again as a lean shoulder collided with her bottom lip. Surely it would bruise.

Could this morning get any worse!? But of course. It did.

* * *

**Ending Note: Chantevat is a mix of the words "sing" in French and Slovakian. I honestly couldn't think of anything else. So. Chantevat was born! Sorry if its long. Or short. And oh yes. Cliffhangers TvT. **

**Thankies for reading until the end~! - _Northern Rabbits_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Stripes

**Author's Note: CHAPTAH 2 IS HERE! I'm thinking of posting one fanfiction every week. If possible. Anyways. Thanks to those who read Chapter 1. (=^0^=) Enjoy~ **

**_- Northern Rabbits_**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Stripes

* * *

"Uguu...what did I hit?" Miku groaned, rubbing her swelling cheek. She was propped up on her opposite arm to keep herself up and off the cold cement.

"...Stripes..." A young voice whispered. By the tone, Miku guessed it to be a boy about her age, maybe a bit older. What did he mean by stripes?

Miku's face reddened as she remembered she wore her teal-green and white stripped panties today. She felt her ears go hot and quickly pulled her skirt down between her legs, crossing her legs tightly for good measure. This pervert...who did he think he was?! Disrespecting an idol like that! When she got her hands on him...she would...she would! Miku started to tear up in embarrassment and clenched her eyes tightly to try and force away the tears.  
She tilted her head up to face the pervert, cheeks puffed out and ready to burst.

She eyed him once, he was tall, lean- maybe a bit muscular with broad shoulders and a stunning figure. As her eyes traced his features she reached his face.  
High cheek bones that matched his perfect chin and neck. Blue eyes peeked through dark blue bangs. His hair was messy and childish yet it suit his mature features in a way no one could explain. Miku looked him over again...didn't she know him from somewhere...? He's so gorgeous-

_Oh. _

Miku stood up quickly. Grabbing her bag and bowing deeply to her Senpai. This 'pervert' was actually Kaito Shion. Her long-time crush!

"P-P-Please forgive me Shion-Senpai! I was not looking where I was runn- uh- I mean looking- No wait!-" Miku fumbled over her words and looked up into Kaito's eyes pleading for a response in his moment of silence.

He thought for a second with a finger on his perfect cheek before he slowly waved his hand in front of his face and told her to stand. "Hey...You're actually pretty cute!" Kaito said, getting a good look at her face. He put a hand on his chin and bent over to look the younger girl over. "Say, how old are you?" Kaito asked, staring deep into her big blue orbs.

"O-oh I'm-" Miku began to answer but stopped herself. In all the commotion she had forgotten something horrifying.

_Stripes..._

Miku's blush returned without missing a spot on her face and she felt the tears starting to form once more as she bolted down the sidewalk to school, leaving a confused Kaito behind.

* * *

Miku ran down the sidewalk at full steam ahead, closing her eyes as she tried to force the tears away. Her one and possibly only chance to flirt with _the_ Kaito Shion and she blew it by flaunting her panties and running off without saying a word. _How could anyone as cool as Kaito Shion fall in love with Clumsy Miku Hatsune? _Miku thought to herself, not taking note that she was already on school grounds.

"Hey Miku-UWAAA!" A young blonde girl was hit by a teal-green streak and went flying back, dragging her brother down with her.

Miku opened her eyes before she tripped over the two and flew face first onto the ground behind them.

Everything went dark...**AGAIN.**

* * *

Miku came too faster than when she ran into Kaito. She was secretly hoping the fall would erase her memory of the incident but unfortunately, she could still remember everything that had happened that morning. She looked behind her to see who she had ran in to, rubbing her forehead. There was definitely going to be a bruise there tomorrow.

A mixed up mess of blonde hair and fair skin was struggling to break free from each other's grasp. The older of the two noticed Miku staring at them and quickly pushed her brother away. "Miku-chan! Are you okay?!" Rin rushed over and grabbed her best friend's hands, clasping them in her own and holding them to her flat chest. Her enormous white ribbon bounced and moved as if it had a mind of its own and her big green eyes widened with worry.

"I'm fine Rin-chan... is Len-kun okay?" Miku looked past the young blonde to see her Tsundere of a friend brushing off his uniform and walking over to them, holding two bags. One was his and the other was most likely his twin sister's, Rin.

Standing side by side they looked absolutely the same. _Mirror images..._ Miku thought silently. Rin and Len Kagamine. One was a girl and the other was a boy. This trait made them extremely popular in the Idol World. Rin being the immature sibling (even if she is older by a few seconds) and Len being her adorable punching bag.  
Having different traits were good for idols, it helped them stand out among the others.

Miku thought about the other idols... _Meiko is so cute, all the guys like her. Luka has that mature older-sister feel to her. Rin looks cute in anything she wears. Len is basically the same... what about me? What makes me so special? _

"miku...Miku...MIKU!" Len waved a hand in front of her face snapping her to attention. "Your nose is bleeding..."

"What? It is?" Miku brought a hand to her nose and touched the rim with her middle finger. Red streamed down it when she pulled away and her eyes widened. Had she really been bleeding all this time? Why hadn't she noticed?

"Honestly. Don't zone out like that Miku-chan... And don't run on school grounds.. let alone don't run with your eyes closed! And-" Len went on and on as he pulled out a white kerchief with a quilted L on it and patted Miku's nose and upper lip.

"Hey, Len-kun~! Cut her some slack! She's in love~" Rin teased, poking Miku in the middle of her chest, directly on her heart.

"L-Love?" Len's face reddened as he zoned out and his eyes looked like diluted green water.

"Not with you, you dope." Rin smacked him on the back of the head, earning a yelp in surprise from her kid brother.

"H-Hey!" Len rubbed the back of his head as he pulled his bag over his shoulder. "A-Anyways. The bell is going to ring soon. Let's get going."

Miku and Rin stood side by side as they walked down the hallway to their classroom. 'B-3'  
Len took his own path down the hallway to classroom 'A-2'.  
It wasn't that Len was smarter than Rin but the fact Rin was just too lazy to actually study and would just wing it out on tests and exams. Len on the other hand was much more responsible and took his time with studying, making him a Straight-A student. Miku on the other hand, she wasn't exactly the brightest star in the sky.

As the girls walked into the classroom, they took their seats in the back with the rest of their friends, Gumi, Teto and Miki.

Class went on as it usually did.

Rin would goof off and try to bug Miku, Miku would shush her and tell her to pay attention. Rin would continue to bug her. Eventually, Miku would give in and stop listening only to get everyone else around them involved in the tomfoolery and then they would be sent into the hall for the rest of the period.  
When it was lunch time, they would head over to Chantevat High School and eat lunch with Luka and Meiko.

Everything was right for once. Right?

_Stripes..._

* * *

**Ending Note: Okay. Quick review: **

**High School: Kaito, Luka, Meiko, Gakupo, Lily etc...**

**Middle School: Rin, Miku, Gumi, Len etc...**

**_Stripes..._ **

_**- Northern Rabbits**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Kappa

**Author's Note: Chapter three is here~! Okay, this chapter got kind of pervy at some point and a Kappa is a water-type creature. The uniforms for Chantevat High School is a little bit more mature than the Middle School uniforms but the male uniforms pretty much stay the same... AND. FYI. FOR YOU'RE OWN INFORMATION. (because I already know this). Kaito and Gakupo are both High School 2nd years. While Luka and Meiko are only 1st years. Just so you know~!  
**

**-_Northern Rabbits_**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Kappa

* * *

The walk to Chantevat Secondary School wasn't very long but it still took some effort making the trip everyday, or so Miku thought. Every lunch hour, Miku and Rin would take their lunches with them over to Chantevat high school which was just down the block and they would eat lunch with Meiko and Luka, their other childhood friends besides each other.

Luka Megurine was more of a refined girl, never showing too much skin although she had the body to do so. She was tall and well-developed with beautiful light blue eyes and long pink hair that flowed down her shoulders and back. Luka was known for being smart and loving to read although she had a soft-spot for cute things and tuna, but you could never tell she even had any flaws with her mature and stoic attitude.  
Meiko on the other hand was more of a reckless girl who would wear belly tops and mini skirts and sleep in late on their days off. She rarely did her homework and would just mooch off of Luka but at times she had her moments. Meiko was known for loving parties but going a bit too far when alcohol was added to the equation. Her only weak point actually was alcohol! She would do anything while drunk...but then again, she would do anything when sober too.

Miku swung her leek-patterned lunch box as they made their way to the school. Rin however was grasping hers tightly and trying to keep a cool look on her face.

"Hey...Rin-chan...how come you're walking so funny today?" Miku questioned, knowing Rin would most likely be skipping around by now.

"What do you mean? I'm walking normally aren't I?" Rin huffed and stuck her chin in the air.

"Yes, but...you're walking different...like how Luka walks down the sidewalk on the way home with her bag in her hand like that..." Miku bent over and noticed Rin's whitening knuckles as she held on even tighter.

"Oh...so you've noticed. Lately...I've been thinking. Luka and Meiko are really popular with the guys right? I mean...Luka already has a boyfriend! And...no one's ever asked me out...well...anyone who isn't a creep with a loli-complex..." Rin gave a pained expression. All last year, when we would eat with Luka and Meiko, creeps would approach Rin and ask her to do creepy things like call them 'master' or even pose for a picture. Rin didn't mind the picture-taking but the poses she was asked to do were extremely unsettling...

Ever since then, Rin would be scared to walk anywhere alone.

"Oh...right...but their idols so of course they'd be popular!" Miku smirked, being an idol sure was a popularity boost for school! It seemed everyone was your friend!

Rin sighed. "No...you have it all wrong! Luka-nee and Meiko-nee are popular because they have..._it._" Rin rolled her eyes when Miku gave a blank expression and pointed at the gate up ahead. "Whatever... We're almost there and I want to seem more mature to the boys."

Miku thought for a moment...what did she mean by..._it_? Did they have something that she and Rin didn't? Miku sized themselves up. Using Meiko and herself as an example model.

_Meiko has hair...so do I.  
Meiko is an idol...so am I.  
Meiko is pretty...so am I.  
Meiko has a big chest...so do- wait... _

Miku felt her face go hot as she looked down at her chest. Absolute _flatness _except two perks she had to call breasts. That was it. No. That was _it_. Sexual appeal. Luka and Meiko both had amazing bodies but what about her? Miku silently cried in defeat to herself as she took in what Rin actually meant. Was this the life of an idol? Being a pancake while her friends became cupcakes and watermelons? She couldn't help but look down on herself, who wouldn't in this mean, cruel, unfair world?

* * *

The rest of the walk was quite, except for the padding of their footsteps and the slow beat of Miku's heart as thoughts raced through her head. Miku couldn't focus on anything and soon she was only thinking about chests. How indecent for a young girl to think of such things.

After entering the courtyard, Miku tried to hide herself behind her lunch box. As soon as they entered the building Miku wrapped her arms around her chest and tried her best at avoiding many awkward looks. Miku and Rin started walking up the stairs to the higher level.

"We're inside now, you can stop hiding your face..." Rin giggled at her red-faced friend. "What? Did you see Kaito-nii or something?"

"Huh? What? Oh, no...I wasn't hiding my face I was hiding my-" Miku cut herself short. How would Rin react to hearing this? Would she laugh? Would she tease her for the rest of her life? Maybe she could relate? After all, Rin wasn't exactly hourglass shaped...more liked...a stick with a head and limbs stuck to it.

"Hey...Rin-chan...what's your bra size?" Miku held her breath when Rin hesitated to answer. She couldn't possibly be bigger than she looks right? Right?!

"A-Actually...don't tell anyone but...I can't wear bras yet, so I just wrap my chest with bandages..." Rin lifted her shirt to show a row of pretty white bandages, wrapped around her body. "The only think different about Len and I, is our lower half, but body shape is pretty much similar..."

Miku sighed a sigh of relief. At least, she wasn't the flattest of her friends. Even she could wear a training bra!

"So.." Miku giggled. "Mature Rin-chan isn't exactly mature everywhere yet, huh?"

Rin's face reddened and she furrowed her brows to flash one of her rare angry faces. She raised her fist to slug Miku but only hit air as Miku skipped up the steps to the A-Floor, singing happily "MikuMiku is not as flat as RinRin~! MikuMiku is more mature than RinRin~!"

"H-Hey! Shut up! Don't sing such weird songs!" Rin raced up the stairs, completing forgetting about her mature state of mind shaking her fist at Miku, begging her to stop before someone overheard. Specifically any upper-class boys...

Miku swung open the door and rushed down the hallway, Rin catching up slowly. Miku didn't show it but she was scared of Rin when she was angry. She had seen what has happened to Len when he gets on Rin's bad side and it didn't look pretty. Last time, he had three cracked ribs, just from eating Rin's pudding by accident!

Miku looked back to see how much space was left between them and stuck her tongue out as Rin slowed down. _'She must be getting tired!_' Miku cheered to herself mentally.  
She turned back around to see how much longer until she got to the correct room but she couldn't see a thing when a white door seemed to rush into her face and make a loud slapping sound against her nose.

* * *

This time, Miku didn't black out but her nose did start to bleed once again. She stumbled backwards and Rin caught her under the arms but quickly let go when she noticed she was hurt.

"Ah! Miku-chan! Are you okay?" Rin panicked and glared at the person who had swung the door open so violently. Gakupo Kamui, Luka's biggest fan, A.K.A Boyfriend, who was already running down the hall at full speed (which is pretty fast for such an athletic person) before Rin could even progress what had happened. Miku pulled out her kerchief with the 'M X K' written on the corner with some sharpies. She dabbed gingerly at her nose and entered the classroom with Rin following behind.

"Miku-chan! Are you okay?" Luka stood from her chair and rushed over, taking the napkin and cleaning her friend up properly. "What happened?" Her blue eyes shook with worry.

"I got hit in the nose with the door..." Miku felt like sneezing but she knew that wouldn't end well no matter how big or small the sneeze was.

"Ugh...that idiot...all I said was that it was hot in the classroom and he ran off saying something about 'the finest teas for my lady'...whatever that means.." Luka pushed her pink bangs out of her eyes and folded the kerchief properly, letting th rest on the outside where everyone could see. Miku flipped it over in embarrassment and tucked it into her lunch box although there was blood still all over it.

"That's two nosebleeds in one day..." Rin murmured, trying not to let Luka hear but failed miserably. Luka heard every word down to the last syllable.

"Two?! Miku. What on Earth were you doing today to get hurt so badly?!" Luka crossed her arms under her chest, making them stand out more in her brown uniform blazer.

"Ehh...let her live a little Luka~!" Meiko chuckled, she was sitting on Luka's desk with one foot on the floor and the other balancing on the back of a chair in front of Luka's desk. Her skirt seemed a bit too short, unlike Luka's that seemed just right. _She must have rolled it up like how they do in shows.._ Miku thought silently to herself.

Luka turned around to say something back when the door burst open once again. "I HAVE RETURNED MY LOVE~!" Gakupo exclaimed, holding a can of iced tea in the air triumphantly.

Gakupo's purple hair was long, almost as long as Miku's, and he always had it in a high ponytail with his bangs hanging loose down his shoulders. He had a samurai-feel from the way he talked to the way he looked and always painted his nails purple although he got scolded by teachers for wearing nail polish to school. Gakupo was tall, one of the tallest in the school and looked a bit odd in his uniform. Although he wore the same thing as all the boys, black turtleneck with white cuffs and golden buttons with long black slacks, he just didn't look right. He had the build of a grown man, tall, muscular and a handsome face to match it. Maybe he would look better as a teacher instead of a student...

Gakupo ran up to Luka, apologizing for taking so long (which wasn't more than a few minutes, despite the only vending machines being on the first floor) before handing her the still-dripping can. She took it gently before ramming it into his head with excessive force. He yelped and fell flat on his face, holding his head and whimpering. There was surely going to be a large bump in the morning.

"Idiot! You hurt Miku-chan! Apologize. Now." Luka crossed her arms again, tapping her nails on the can with flames basically flying out of her.

Gakupo stood up quickly, bowing deeply to Miku and apologizing in about 3 different languages before looking up at Luka for acceptance.

"It's okay Gakupo-kun. You didn't mean it!" Miku giggled and nudged Luka to give in.

Luka groaned and grabbed his wrist, pulling him over to her desk to sit down with her. After some protest, Luka finally agreed to feed Gakupo as a sorry for hitting him.

Miku giggled and looked back at the door expecting it to be closed, only to be met by two dark blue eyes peeking through even darker blue bangs. The stranger was licking a blue ice cream cone and watching the gang fool around. Miku recognized the childish aura and gave a small squeak on realization that it was in fact, Kaito watching them. Meiko took notice too and took her leg off of the chair, pushing her skirt between her legs, and for the first time ever...she blushed! Not one of those drunken-blushes she usually had on when she was boozed-up but an actual blush!  
She fixed her hair and adjusted her uniform (Which for those curious is a brownish beige blazer with a red ribbon and a brown plain skirt). Luka took note and cleared her throat, snapping Gakupo out of his loving/creepy gaze on her (more on the creepy side). She closed her eyes and pointed towards the door. Gakupo got the hint and jumped up abruptly, knocking over Luka's can of tea.

"Ah! I'm sorry my little tuna fish! I shall get you some more tea- no! Two cans to make up for my faults!" And with that, Gakupo was dashing towards the door once more. As he dashed towards the door, he absentmindedly, pushed Miku out of the way, the small girl tripped over her own foot and landed on her back. Kaito opened his mouth to say something, only to get shoved into the door post by a blur of purple and black. Kaito pulled away from the hard wooden structure and dropped his ice cream as his nose started to bleed bright red. Luka stood up, napkin in hand but Meiko gave her a look so evil she quickly changed her mind and decided to sit down with Rin.  
Meiko got off the desk and straightened herself up a bit and took a deep breath, but when she took a step towards Kaito, Miku was already all over him, asking him if he was okay and offering to take him to the infirmary. Meiko felt a feeling she had never felt towards Miku before and sat back down, trying to swallow the lump in her throat that was nearly pushing her to tears. She refused to look at them for the mere sound of their voices sent a strange twist in her stomach, they reminded her of a happy couple...and she hated it.

"Ah...I'm okay...I'm okay... Sorry, I get really big nosebleeds from even the slightest touch.." Kaito tried to laugh but more blood just oozed out of his nose when he breathed out. He tried to cover it with his hand but it seeped through his beautiful fingers too. Miku reached into her lunch box and pulled out her kerchief, calming herself down a bit before continuing with her plan.

"Uhm...Ka- Shion-Senpai." She bowed her head and held her napkin out for him to take. "Please use my kerchief to clean your nose!" Miku knew what she was asking was too much but she couldn't back down now. All she could do was wait and hope for the best.

"Oh. Thank you!" Kaito took the napkin and held it to his chest with an adorable smile plastered on his face. How much more cute could this girl get? "Hey...haven't we met somewhere before?" Kaito studied Miku's face for a moment, trying to place where he had seen her before. Maybe on his way to school one day?  
Rin, put her arm around Miku's shoulder and did a stink face.

"She's an Idol Shion-nii! Of course you've seen her!" Rin giggled.

Kaito thought for a moment tapping his chin thoughtfully...

"Oh right! I've seen you on posters and magazines! How could I not remember you? You're Miku-chan, right?" Kaito chuckled and took a look at the kerchief, getting ready to dab at his nose with it when he stopped. "M...x...K..? What's that? Miku...love... What does the K stand for?"

Miku felt like jumping out a window into a big hole where they could bury her and she could just live forever. In a hole. Alone.

"Ah..ah..That's...uhm..." Miku tried to think of something to say..._K...K...what started with K? Kaito started with K...what else?!_ Miku started to panic, what if he found out that the K was for Kaito? Would he think she was a creep? Would her life be ruined forever? That hole was starting to sound like a pretty cool idea right now.

"Kappa." Luka said with a serious tone in her voice.

"Kappa?" Kaito and Miku repeated in unison.

"Kappa. The majestic creatures that were proven a myth many years ago. Their Miku's favourite animal." Luka lied. She knew the K was for Kaito. She was just trying to help, but honestly...a kappa? Couldn't she had said something cooler?

"Oh...I didn't know..." Kaito scratched his head in confusion. Does he even know what a Kappa is?

Miku opened her mouth to say something but just closed it back in worry of messing things up further. Everything seemed okay.

Suddenly, Gakupo burst through the door again, nearly hitting Kaito in the back as he rushed his way to Luka, holding two cans of iced tea and sweating up a tsunami. The vending machines were on the first floor and we were on the highest floor in the school. Poor Gakupo, having to run down all those stairs just so he can run back up. With all the commotion, Kaito remembered his nose, although it stopped bleeding already, the blood was starting to dry. He thanked Miku once again and left the room to go wash up. Everything went silent.  
Miku felt like she was forgetting something, but it probably had nothing to do with Kaito right?

Wrong.

"Hey...Miku...isn't that the same napkin you used a moment ago to clean your own bloody nose?" Meiko spoke in a flat tone. Her bangs were covering her eyes so no one could really tell what she was looking at.

Miku went ghost white. Her eyes went large yet her pupils went small. Images of her ginormous nosebleed and wiping it clean with that very same napkin. She hadn't washed it...she hadn't cleaned it in any way at all. Those big red blotchy blood stains were still on the napkin. And Kaito was going to see them, think she's a gross girl who likes to flash her panties to strangers on the road. And there was nothing she could do about it. Miku wanted to cry- no. She wanted to explode in a giant ball of flames and depression. But she couldn't give up yet! There was a chance Kaito would still be out in the hallway! She would just have to run to catch up.

"Yes! Let's go!" Miku shouted like a warrior and rushed out the door.

"Miku-chan! Wait up!" Rin shouted down the hall, but it was too late, Miku was already gone. Rin turned and waved to Meiko, Luka and Gakupo. "Bye Bye! Thanks for eating lunch with us!" The blonde girl skipped down the hall before checking her bunny themed watch and realizing they were going to be late and began running at full speed after Miku.

Gakupo bowed, "I must leave now my sweet little tulip. But I will be back to walk home with you!" He tried for a kiss on the cheek but only got a flick and a stern 'Oi, where do you think we are' from his 'sweet little tulip'.

As Gakupo waved one last time and closed the door behind him, Luka turned to Meiko who was still hiding behind her dark bangs.

"Boys are so weird..." Luka huffed to herself half-expecting Meiko to reply with an insult, but she didn't. She didn't say anything.

Meiko only let out a dry laugh before excusing herself and heading for the door in quick small steps.

_Don't run...Don't run...Don't run... If you run she'll follow you and ask what's wrong..._ Meiko repeated in her mind, forcing herself not to run off and cry. She couldn't let them see, couldn't let them know that seeing Kaito so happy with Miku made her feel weird...made her feel...

**Hatred.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Feelings other then Love

**Author's Note: WHOOPS! Got a new video game for my birthday and spent the whole day playing it so sorry if this chapter has a few errors...  
;3; Very, very. Sorry... And just so you know, the idols are: Miku, Luka, Meiko, Rin, Len and Gumi. Their part of Idol-Loid/Idoloid aaaand Utauloids are; Teto, Momo and going to be a 3 person group while Idol-Loid is bigger. **

**-_ Northern Rabbits _**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Feelings other then Love

* * *

Meiko opened the white door with a shaking hand. _Don't cry...Don't cry...God dammit don't cry! _Meiko repeated in her mind. She couldn't let any one see these feelings. Feelings she didn't even understand herself. As she closed the door behind her and began walking down the long hallway towards the girl's washroom she thought back to when Miku had given her napkin to Kaito. That should have been her! Not Miku. _Miku doesn't even like him!_ _If she did, she would tell me! Right? _Meiko stopped in front of the bathroom door. The pink "women's" sign seemed foggy and unclear. The young brunette strained her wet eyes. A salty water droplet ran down her cheek. The thought of Kaito being happy with something else...it tore right through her. She...**hated **it. She wanted to be the only girl he wanted to be with.  
Meiko took a step away from the door. The tears were getting stronger and Meiko couldn't hold out any longer. If Luka were to come looking for her right now...

Meiko peeked through clenched eyes. She was running. Fast.

_What am I doing? Why am I running? What am I running away from? Who am I running away from? _Meiko questioned herself, but yet, she didn't stop running. _Where will I even go? _Meiko asked again. But she knew the answer to all the questions that were running through her brain.  
She was running. She was running away. She was running away from reality. She was running away from Miku. And she was heading home.

In the rush to get away, Meiko left her bag and all her books at school. She wanted to think that Luka would bring them to her since she wasn't going back to school for the rest of the day. Maybe not even the rest of the week.

Before she knew it, she was at her house door, fumbling for her keys. Once found, she unlocked the door and swung it open with such force it hit the wall behind it and shook a few books off the bookshelves in the living area. Meiko didn't even bother to take off her shoes properly but she did make sure to slam and lock both the front door and her bedroom door. Once alone. She let it go.

The young teen fell to her knees and covered her face in her hands. Her tears filled in her palms like water in a cup but she couldn't care less. Hugging her knees, she leaned against the door and hid her face between her legs, feeling the tears rush down her calves and cheeks. The pain flowed out in waves, washing her over the edge each time. She felt like drowning in her sorrows but eventually, everything comes to an end.  
She wanted to cry some more but a new feeling other than sadness flew over her. **Anger.**

Stupid Kaito. Why couldn't he notice her instead of Miku. Why did it always have to be Miku. Miku this, Miku that. What did Miku have that Meiko didn't?!

Meiko stood up and lazily walked over to her desk. A picture of Miku and Meiko sat on the clean wooden table. Meiko pulled a pair of scissors from her sewing kit and took the picture in her other hand. Carefully, she cut the picture in half and took the Miku half. Meiko looked it over with her reddened eyes. At first, she just wanted to see Miku again and maybe see what she needed in order to be more like her. Maybe Kaito had a thing for long hair? But she remembered the anger and dug through her sewing kit and carefully pulled out a needle and thread. She picked one of her smallest teddy bears (the one with the cute little teal bow tie) that she had gotten from Miku on her birthday and carefully sat down and began sewing the picture of Miku onto the bear. Once finished, she took the scissors and raised it above her head.

"If I can't have Kaito. You can't either!" Meiko screamed and slammed the scissors into the torso of the bear. The stuffing flew out and onto the floor around them and Meiko pulled the scissors out slowly, realizing what she had done.

"Oh god- What am I doing?! What is wrong with me?!" Meiko quickly hid the bear under her blanket and opened the door to head downstairs and get something to eat before she had to get ready to head to Idol-Loid Productions. She had a few lessons today that she didn't want to miss.

* * *

Meiko checked her face in her mini pocket mirror before opening the door and stepping inside. She had put make-up on to cover the dark marks under her eyes that formed after all that sulking and crying she did in secret earlier. She was wearing a red mini skirt with black leggings to keep her legs warm against the wind, and a dark red tank top with a black leather jacket. She always looked like she was ready to party, as said by Miku and Rin, but would never wear such things when she actually did go out to a nightclub on her days off.

When her eyes adjusted to the bright lighting, everything was silent, the other idols must be in the living space. Just then, Rin popped her head out of the kitchen and her face lit up with a young bright smile. "MEIKO-NEE IS HERE!" She shouted in her high singer's voice and jumped out into the small space between the kitchen and living area of the small apartment. Rin was wearing her usual big-white ribbon on her head with some black short-shorts and a yellow and white tank top. Len followed after her, wearing a similar outfit, except he wore longer black shorts and a white t-shirt with a banana on the front. Even if he could be a worry-wart at times, he loved to dress in unison with his older sister Rin. Being twins, it would just make them stand out more.

Miku jumped up too, running over to hug Meiko in her black poofy skirt, black knee-high tights and her favourite blue cashmere sweater with her hoodie tied around her waist. Luka stood from her spot on the couch and crossed her arms like she usually did. Now, she was wearing a long jean skirt and light pink turtleneck, with the sleeves cut off.

"Meiko-nee! I was so worried when Luka-nee told us you left early! Are you feeling okay? Are you sick? Say something Meiko-neee!" Rin began shaking Meiko by the shoulders, causing her voice to go up and down while she dragged out the e's on 'nee'.

"Rin-chan, don't shake her like that- Hey! Are you even listening to me?!" Len grabbed Rin's shoulders and began shaking her to get her attention.

"Rin, Len. Meiko just got inside, don't shake her so much." Luka grabbed Len's shoulders, trying to pull his hands off of his Sister.

"I WANNA PLAY TOO!" Miku jumped onto Luka and laughed wildly as Luka gasped in surprise and struggled to keep her balance.

Meiko watched as all her friends laughed and giggled to themselves without knowing what she was going through. It was almost as if they didn't realize she was sad. Meiko opened her mouth to say something but...

"Guys...I-" Meiko began but was hit in the back by an opening door. She flew forward, knocking into Rin, who was caught by surprise and flew back into Len. Len's feet were kicked out from under him and he fell, grasping onto Luka's legs for support. Luka couldn't handle the squirming mess on her back and the squirming heap in front of her and eventually gave up, falling flat onto Len.

The producer opened the door and looked over the situation. His finest idols were all jumbled in one big pile with Miku H. sitting on top, scratching the back of her head slowly and giving a dry laugh. "H-Hi Boss..."

* * *

After the mess was sorted out, Luka helped put ice on Rin and Len while their boss explained the 'big news' he had for everyone. The five of the idols sat on the couches and watched as their boss pulled something out of a big bag.

He threw a big colourful magazine on the table.

"Doki Doki Magazine, the famous teen magazine corporation, has agreed to letting us be on the front page of their next issue! They heard about us and want to interview us. If we play our cards right, we might be able to make a guest appearance at their next concert." Their boss tried to keep his smile hidden so he could look professional around a bunch of kids but soon he was smiling bigger than ever.

"Guest appearance? You mean, we get to sing on stage?" Luka was blushing slightly, the thought of singing for millions brought her absolute joy.

"Right! But, they want to see pictures of all the idols so we'll be doing a photo-shoot next week to send in to them. Until then, eat healthy and don't get into any fights- oh! And try to think of some ideas for the songs we will sing!" Their boss bowed down, placing some sheets of music on the table and a CD before waving goodbye and exiting the room.

"Awww..." Rin huffed.

"Looks like a different agency was on the front page this week." Len concluded Rin's thoughts.

Luka picked up the magazine and looked it over, furrowing her perfect thin eyebrows down in the middle as she tried to recognize who they were. "Utauloid...Never heard of them." Luka said bluntly.

"Oh! Gumi-chan was talking about them! Their a small group of three girls who became really popular not too long ago!" Miku flipped through the pages until she landed on their article. "This is Teto-chan, Defoko-chan and Momo-chan! Their all really talented!" Miku stood up, placed her hand on her chest and started to sing.

**Fukkireta by Teto Kasane**

_I love you always. I received a kiss from you.  
I cannot forget this precious memory of mine.  
If dorayaki cannot become my main diet,  
I'll just have to overwrite it my way._

_I'm always watching by your side, so leave the backup to me. _  
_From left to right, events pop up here, there, and everywhere. _  
_Are you here right now? Isn't my birthday still some time away? _  
_I'm reasonable enough not to believe in the invisible string of fate. _

_The sound of a parched heart and the shallow mutterings _  
_are getting on my nerves precisely because they bother me. _  
_Still, we need to have faith, be mannerly and polite to become happy. _  
_For starters, how about some small greetings?_

Miku took a breath and tried her English. "Ah..uu...eadee?" It sounded terrible. Falling asleep in English class really did take a toll in her life.

"Your English is terrible." Luka huffed. You have to speak the words like words. Not sounds." Luka placed her hand on her chest and showed off her English. "Are You Ready?"

"No fair. Luka-chan is just naturally good at speaking English." Miku huffed. How could she sing on stage if she couldn't even speak some easy English words? Little children everywhere were probably laughing at her.

"Maybe we should stick to Japanese only songs..." Luka rubbed her temples as Miku tried speaking English once again, but it all just seemed to sound like gibberish.

"But putting English words into songs are really popular nowadays!" Miku whined, trying her English again. "Ai...rove...uuu!"

Meiko looked at the sheets of music. It seemed like they had time for 2 songs on stage, and Boss wanted one slow and once fast. Having no songs of their own, writing their own music would be hard, considering everyone would want something else. Miku and Rin would want to sing a fast song they could dance to, but Meiko wanted a rock song she could really get the crowd pumped for. Luka wanted a love song she could put her heart into but yet, if Gumi wasn't busy with homework, she would probably want a song that really shows off her vocal skills.

Miku put in the CD their boss had given them and a voice recording came on.

"Ahem...is this thing on? Okay."  
"Hello my wonderful idols."  
"It's me, your boss."  
"After hearing about the concert, I had realized we have no songs whatsoever."  
"I know you all have been practicing your voices extremely well and I think you are all ready to sing a song I have created myself."  
"It should fit all your needs and wants. So...here it goes."  
"Enjoy."

Background music began playing and the song started.

* * *

Meiko went home with her red earbuds in listening to some songs for ideas, but all she could think of were sad songs about losing loved ones and being betrayed by friends. When she was home, she tried writing out lyrics to go with melodies in her head but all she came up with was...

**Unknown**

_Left blinded in an alley,  
Love has betrayed me...  
Can I even say it was love? _

_My young heart has been ripped from me,  
I want to look back on the past but there is nothing there for me.  
Just a lost little girl who believed in fairytales. _

_I want to be a princess,  
Wrapped in the arms of my blue-headed prince..._

Meiko stopped. This one was about Kaito again. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? And...Miku.

She pulled her knees to her chest and tipped back on the chair legs. "I know I'm young..." Meiko spoke to no one. "But I deserve love don't I?"

The chair tipped out further as she tried to make room for her head to slip between her knees again. "I don't want to hate Miku. I don't want to hate anything!" Meiko didn't even try not to scream. No one would hear her anyways. She pushed back farther in frustration and felt the chair legs give out. She fell backwards and hit her back on the chair, banging her head on the floor hard. Spots fluttered in front of her eyes before everything began fading in between fuzzy and pure darkness. She couldn't do anything about it, all she could do was hold the back of her head and cry.

Not only because her head hurt, but because her chest was equally as hurt. And there was nothing she could do about it. So for now. She could only cry. And eventually fall asleep.

* * *

**SONGS: ** **Fukkireta by Kasane Teto and the last one, I just made up on the spot to show how Meiko was feeling at the moment. **

**-_ Northern Rabbits _**


End file.
